Ouran host club and Artemis fowl crossover
by Skai Breeze
Summary: when Artemis Fowl is trasferred to Ouran high school in Japan the host club has their doubts he is there for educational purposes when Kyoya confirms their doubt, they have a bone to pick with a cirtain Fowl.


hey it's another one of my fanfics so (it is so nice to be writing again!) as a disclaimer I don't own Artemis fowl or Ouran high school host club I would have to be way smarter and I would be a lot richer.  
btw sorry all of those Artemis fans but artemis will be in the next chapter!

my oc is called Ichigo hana she's ginger with boyish short hair with two long bangs at the front, she will normally stand between the twins but is made fun of by Tamaki and Kyoya because shes half a head Shorter, she is a singer and keeps her gender a secret just for the fun of it. yes she wears the boys uniform.

monday 9:00 Am

I sat up groggily another new start to another equally annoying day, I could hear the twins snoring from my room, really, I swear if my alarm clock didn't wake me up they sure would. I forced my self out of my nice warm bed threw on a dressing gown and stumbled to their room, sure enough they were both curled up in Hikaru's bed lost in their own little world. do I mind that my boyfriend likes to sleep with his brother...? not really I find it kind of cute actually. do I mind that they act homosexual at school? ...yes I do a_ lot_! where were the maids? isn't it their job to tend to the twins? NOT MINE! I poked Karou's shoulder gently trying not to be so violent so early in the morning. "Karou get your lazy ass out of bed before I dump a bucket of water on the both of you!" Hikaru mumbled something incoherent and hugged Karou OK that was the last line to cross, I selected a purple water gun from a set lined up against the wall and took a detour to the bathroom to fill it up. I returned shortly and dumped the lot on them, after a few girly screams from both boys Hikaru sat up and glared at me. "What was that for!" he spat brushing his dripping fringe from his eyes I placed the water pistol on the floor and handed him a towel smiling weakly "you wouldn't wake up any other way and you promised to meet Haruhi with us today..." I let him tick this piece of information over in his head "why?" he asked dazed I leaned over him and whispered two words in his ear

"_double date_"

I reminded him gently, almost Immediately his face took on a pinkish hue that before I'd only really seen Tamaki achieve and shook Karou by the shoulders violently "GET UP KAROU!" he demanded harshly I qiuckly exited the room before the small spark exploded into flame, funny, brothers cant live with them can't live without them.

Before you ask they arent my brothers...no. confused yet I sure am. ok my name is Ichigo Hana I'm a first year at Ouran academy I am a girl (in case you wondered) and I am currently living in the same house as these two mad hatters. Why... well its kind of a long story which you are going to know later (or may already know if you've read Skai's other fic) so I won't say too much now other than I hate paparazzi and I have a concert to be at on Monday night. I am currently living in the Hiitatchin household due to...complications. To say the least. And I have been reduced to an alarm clock.

I hammered impatiently on the door hoping they wouldent play the same trick on me they did last week which included a toy elephant and no more.

It took me numerous hammerings yelling and a few minutes of tapping my foot before even one of the twins came out dressed and otherwise awake. To my joy it was Karou who came to join me first, he wrapped me in a warm embrace before actually greeting me properly. "Good morning Ichigo" he smiled trying to wipe sleep from his eyes "Good morning, it's been a long time Karou" I joked making him chuckle slightly I suddenly turned serious on him my unlevel moods being one of my worst traits. "what were you doing last night ...you normally always the first to wake up?" he ran his fingers through his glittering orange hair and sighed.  
"I was playing on my DS trying to get through this really hard level on a game...I gave up in the end..." he smirked as I coninued to glare"what time did you play till?" I asked with a no nonsense tone to my voice, he sheepishly held up four fingers indicating the hours he'd spent killing zombies "no wonder you're tired" I whispered sympathetically whilst hugging him gently, unfortunately Hikaru managed to get caught in the hug and was squashed between us. "HEY!" he yelped from his half collapsed position below me "Karou! don't stand on my foot" he spat "and Ichigo please get your chest out of my face!" we untangled ourselves and brushed eachother down "sorry Hikaru" I apologised meekly I guess I kind of got caught up in the heat of the moment" he blushed a frantic rose colour and hurried away from me  
"lets go!" he yelled back.

* * *

thank you all who have read this first chapter, i'm kinda new to this crossover fanfic buisness, but i fund it fun to read reviews i get...even if they are flames so just drop me a review if you liked it, and if you didn't like it say so...and tell me why!

thank you for reading and stay tuned...

_Artemis: _**"stay tuned"? couldnt you have thought of something a little less cheesy?**

me: why? I'm trying to write a paper before summer vacation is over and school starts!

_Artemis: _**well did you ever think about trying to stay on top of your assignments?**

me: no where is the fun in doing that?

_Artemis: -_-' *face palm* _** I give up...**

me: I shall try to post the second chapter soon (but I would like some reviews (good or bad) before then)


End file.
